Chantage
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Rita possède une photo compromettante sur Hermione Granger, et si la Griffondor ne veut pas qu'elle se retrouve dans le chicaneur en première page, elle va devoir lui rendre un petit service.


Défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron relevé sur le terme de l'écriture de presse

Contraintes :

Situation (Sur qui / sur quoi) : **Les Lestranges /Bataille (lors de la guerre)**

Point de vue / Par Qui / Journal : **Ennemi /Hermione Granger / Le Chicaneur**

Genre d'Article : **Reportage / script**

Nombre de mots : **environ 250 mots** **(marge de 5 mots )**

A rendre pour : **10 jours**

 **000000000000000000000000**

Hermione serra la mâchoire de colère, elle avait affrontée le seigneur des ténèbres en personne et se retrouvait là, complètement piégée par Rita Skeetcher.

« C'est pourtant simple Miss Granger, faite moi ce reportage et nous n'en parlerons plus

\- Mais pourquoi diable voulez vous que je fasse ça ?

\- Et bien c'est évident ! »

Hermione en haussant les sourcils attendit une réponse qui ne vient pas. Elle soupira

« En quoi est-ce si évident ?

\- Vous êtes un membre du trio d'or, je suis certaine que vous comprendrez qu'un tel reportage, réalisé par vos soins, ferait énormément de publicité au Chicaneur…

\- Et la véritable raison » lâcha Hermione qui n'était pas stupide

Rita roula des yeux

« Personne d'autre ne veut le faire…

\- Et donc vous vous êtes dis, tiens ! Pourquoi ne pas faire du chantage à Hermione Granger ?! »

La journaliste afficha un sourire purement maléfique levant l'enveloppe compromettante qui était sur son bureau

« Exactement, maintenant mettez vous au travail, ou cette magnifique photo fera la une du chicaneur demain matin ! Vous verrez c'est très simple, remplissez moi juste ce script, faites ce reportage et nous serrons quitte ! »

Hermione de mauvaise grâce attrapa brusquement la feuille qu'elle lui tendait et quitta le bureau. La voilà donc obligé d'organiser un reportage sur les Lestranges et leurs rôles pendants la guerre…

Elle s'installa à un bureau vide et étudia le script qui était en fait une énumération de question. Prenant un stylo la Griffondor commença à écrire :

 **SCRIPT REPORTAGE LESTRANGES PENDANT LA BATAILLE DE POUDLARD**

 **\- Quel est le message que vous voulez faire passer ?** Que les Lestranges étaient des montres bien évidemment…Même si ça tout le monde est au courant à vrai dire.

 **\- Quel est votre cible ?** Toutes les personnes qui veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant cette guerre. Les victimes, les familles endeuillées

 **\- Quel est son besoin ?** Qu'on rende hommage aux victimes des Lestrange qui se sont sacrifié pour que nous puissions vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Qu'on les aide à faire leur deuil.

 **\- Comment se sent-il à ce sujet ?** Comme n'importe qui ayant perdu un proche, une personne qu'il aimait. Ils doivent être anéantis, furieux contre les Lestrange. Ils réclament justice

 **\- Que voulez-vous qu'il sache après avoir regardé la vidéo ?** Insister sur notre victoire, sur le sacrifice de ces personnes qui n'a pas été vain. Sur la façon dont les Lestranges ont payé pour leur crime en rendant leur dernier souffle sur le champ de bataille.

 **\- Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse après avoir vu la vidéo ?** Qu'ils se recueillent et se sentent en paix. Je souhaiterais qu'ils puissent enfin faire leur deuil et se dire que ceux qu'ils ont perdus sont morts en héros

 **\- Quel sera votre support vidéo ? L'événement à couvrir ?** La cérémonie en hommage aux victimes de la guerre qui aura lieu à Poudlard. Je prendrais la parole pour dénoncer les agissements des Lestranges et dire que personne n'oubliera leurs victimes.

Hermione de retour dans le bureau de la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur attendait. Rita fit rapidement le tour du script avant de retirer ses lunettes pour dévisager la jeune femme

« Une cérémonie en l'hommage des victimes vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'une telle cérémonie aurait lieu

\- et bien vous vouliez un scoop non ? Je vous l'offre sur un plateau d'argent et je vous offre en plus la possibilité de couvrir l'événement…Je pense Rita que nous sommes quitte à présent »

La journaliste plissa les yeux, la bouche en cul de poule

Angoissée Hermione attendit une interminable minute qu'elle reprenne la parole

« Oui, d'accord, mais vous me ferez ce reportage en personne !

\- Oui c'est promis. Et en retour vous me promettez que vous ne possédez pas de double de cette photo ? »

Rita sourit

« Je n'ai aucun honneur Miss Granger, mais si vous respectez vos promesses ce sera le scoop de l'année ! Alors je suis prête à m'engager, cette photo n'apparaitra jamais dans la presse, je vous le garantis ! »

Elle donna l'enveloppe à Hermione. Au moment de la prendre la brune releva les yeux vers la journaliste qui gardait sa main résolument serrée sur l'enveloppe.

« J'ai déjà réussi à avoir cette photo une fois, alors sachez que si le reportage n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes, je pourrais très rien me procurer une nouvelle photo… »

Hermione hocha la tête

« j'ai compris Rita, ce reportage sera parfait. »

Satisfaite la blonde lâcha l'enveloppe dans un sourire

« C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous Miss Granger ! »

Dents serrées Hermione quitta rapidement les bureaux du chicaneur avant de ne plus pouvoir se contenir de jeter un sort à cette harpie. Une fois de retour à Poudlard dans son bureau, la jeune femme ouvre l'enveloppe et détaille la photo finissant par sourire. Sur le papier glacé on pouvait voir Severus Snape la serrer dans ses bras.

00000000000000000000000

Défi relevé ! J'ai fais ce défi en 2 jours et le script se compose de 253 mots très exactement !


End file.
